Shawn and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Shawn and Scarlett. Overview Shawn and Scarlett start as friends, right in there debut, Shawn gets suspicious of Scarlett, after she begins acting eviler than usual, Scarlett quickly tries to cover her tracks by saying that she has a crush on Shawn, whom in reality she is sickened by, she eliminates him, revealing her true feelings and her true nature to everyone else, ending there friendship and relationship, but when Shawn reappears in the finale, he helps Scarlett, realizing she is in actual pain, despite what everyone thinks. In Season 2, Scarlett mentions him in the confessional, sometimes positively and sometimes negatively. Coverage Hide And Go Stink! Scarlett bumps into Shawn and calls him a friend, she suggests they hide together, Shawn thinks Chef has to tag them, and Scarlett believes him, however he is later proven wrong as he just has to find you. At elimination, Scarlett remarks that Shawn did more than Rodney and that he should stay as a result. Super Showdown Scarlett bumps into Shawn, she convinces him and tells him that she thinks Sugar is still on the island. Happy Fourth of July! Scarlett is first seen reading, when Shawn interrupts her and asks her what it is, she tells him it is her diary, Shawn speaks again, Scarlett snaps at him. Scarlett takes the lead in the challenge, she climbs with Shawn ahead. Scarlett manages to get ahead of Shawn. She however, is targeted, rocks are thrown at her, and Leonard even grabs her leg, Scarlett kicks Dave, who then holds onto her arm, luckily Shawn hits Dave, allowing Scarlett to win the challenge for her team. Rise of Evil Scarlett and Shawn are paired together for the challenge, Shawn wonders who Scarlett is voting off, she lies and says she does not know, when Shawn almost injures Topher due to thinking he is a zombie, Scarlett warns him, making him stop just before he injures him. When it is announced they got a perfect score on there course, she hugs him, she quickly lets go and apologizes to him. Both Shawn and Scarlett are quick to blame Topher. Hot Air Baboons Scarlett kisses Rodney, making Shawn mad at her for the remainder of the episode. Drop Dead Dancing Scarlett reveals why she kissed Rodney and says that it was because of her crush on Shawn, she tries to ignore him for the remainder of the episode, and when Shawn asks to partner up, she refuses politely. Hotdog Party Shawn defends Scarlett against Beardo and sticks up for her, annoyed at Beardo, she compliments her running skill as the challenge is announced. Shawn later reveals he knows of Scarlett's nature and wonders how they should sabotage her, Jasmine at elimination lies and says that is the reason Shawn was eliminated, Scarlett reveals to Shawn she never liked him, at all and stirs the pot by lying saying that Jasmine was bribed to eliminate Shawn. In the confessional, Scarlett reveals she simply hassled Jasmine to eliminate Shawn, with bribing not being involved. Playa Del Losers Shawn votes Samey to loose, wanting Scarlett to compete in the grueling hard and scary finale challenge, he also remarks that her karma will be great. Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale Shawn dislikes Scarlett greatly, still holding a grudge. He constantly tries to hinder he chances of winning, Shawn is the only one who shows concern for Scarlett and remarks that he feels sorry her, he tries to stick up for her. Total Drama: Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations Scarlett grumbles in the confessional that her arm has healed and that Shawn was the only one nice enough to believe her, she remarks his stink made her cry worse, but she is still grateful, she then confirms she is still not attracted to Shawn, just in case his hopes were up. Total Drama: Return of the Stars Tell it, Tubbies Scarlett and Shawn appear to still be on good terms as they greet each-other and Shawn sticks up for Scarlett and doesn't say anything negative about her. Scarlett also doesn't say anything negative about Shawn and agrees with him sticking up for her. Total Drama: Birth of the Apprentices Trivia